


The Star Spangled Underoos

by akari_hyde



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Making Love, Naughty, New word I learnt today, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akari_hyde/pseuds/akari_hyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve paid a price for losing a deal with Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Star Spangled Underoos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyfrenchfreudiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/gifts).



> Thank you for Tony Stark who teaches me a new word today!  
> And  
> Happy Birthday my dear heyfrenchfreudiana and Ming!
> 
> I know we all suffer after the new trailer. Here's a little cheer up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hmm… What is this?” Steve looked at the garment Tony handed him.

 

“Adult-sized Captain America underoos, tailor-made for you,” Tony smirked.

 

“For what purpose?” Steve was still clueless.

 

“Well… You lost the deal, remember? About Little Witch and Vision?” Tony thrust the clothes into Steve’s hands. “Here’s your punishment. You have to wear this for the whole day.”

 

Steve stared at Tony, secretly hoping he was only joking but Tony stepped back and left the room. “Good luck, and I’ll have Jarvis monitoring.”

 

Steve sighed and went back to his bedroom. He sat on his bed and spent a few minutes looking at the “underoos”. Finally, accepting his fate, he slowly changed into the ridiculous outfit. He was thinking of somewhere he could hide all day without exposing his humorous self to anybody when someone suddenly stepped in his bedroom.

 

“Can you explain what you are doing and wearing?” came a familiar voice from the door.

 

 _‘Oh crap,’_ were the first words that came through Steve’s head. She was the last person he wanted to see him at that moment.

 

“Um… Well…”

 

“This is Stark’s idea, right?”

 

“Yes… I lost the deal,” Steve answered defeated.

 

Natasha walked up to him with a smirk on her face. “You were a fool for not seeing it.”

 

“I know,” Steve buried his face in his palms.

 

“Are you going to walk around like this?”

 

“The hell I am! I need a place to lay low,” his face was bright red. He did not want anyone to see him like this. How could he still keep his image as a Captain and a leader if he was seen walking around in these ridiculous underwear?

 

“I think I know one place,” Nat pulled Steve up and led him all the way out of his room. She secured the elevator to make sure no one could get in. They exited on her floor and went straight to her room.

 

Natasha locked the door and pushed Steve onto her bed.

 

“Jarvis, don’t let anyone interrupt us.”

 

“Yes. Miss Romanoff,” the A.I. answered.

 

Natasha sat herself on Steve’s lap. She tilted his chin and planted a small kiss on his lips. “Do you know how hot you look in these?”

 

Natasha removed her shirt and jeans, leaving only her lace bra and panties. She kissed him hard, her hand going down to his chest, flicking and rubbing his nipples via the cotton garment with her delicate fingers. She was more turned on than usual. She had to admit that while she had always had a thing for him with his star spangled uniform, it was inviolable as it was his symbol. But with this underoo, she could do anything she liked.

 

Her hand slowly went down to his groin. Slipping her hand into the sky blue underwear, she encircled his penis with her small hand and caressed it softly.

 

Steve let out a small groan. Natasha was satisfied with what she had done. She pulled his underwear down to his ankles and knelt in front of him. Then Natasha gently kissed the head of his hardened member and she wrapped those soft, sultry lips around it, sucking it slightly and softly at first but then slowly picking up her pace.

 

Natasha could feel Steve’s cock getting larger in her mouth. She suddenly let go as she sensed he was close to orgasm.

 

“Not so fast, Captain,” she teased him. His cock was hard and throbbing, and he felt as though he was hanging from a cliff. His eyes were yearning with lust. He pulled her to him and encircled her tiny waist with his strong arms. Then he captured her lips with his, plugging his tongue inside her mouth and playfully meeting hers in a slow, sensual dance. He loved the way she arched her back, pressing herself to him as she encircled her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, getting them closer.

 

He flipped them over, with him on top of her ~~~~. He gently parted her well-toned legs and knelt in between before kissing her again as he lowered himself down. A soft, almost soundless moan escaping her when he rocked himself against her, slowly but surely pressing his hard member against her sweet center, and he drowned in her skin. Going down her neck and kissing it softly, sensually nibbling the sensitive spot under her earlobe, and then going down again. Kissing the spot right over her fastening pulse, his hands sensually massaging her round, perfect breasts and a soft, low gasp reaching him, as slender fingers tangled themselves in his hair, welcoming his lips and tongue’s caresses and guiding him down as she arched her back.

 

When he was ready to get rid of the shirt, she stopped him by pressing her hand on his chest. “Leave it on, I like it.” She slipped her hands under the shirt and made her way to his back. “I want you,” she whispered against his lips as long, slender fingers enclosed themselves around his hard member, stroking him and making him growl in pure appreciation. “I want you inside me,” she whispered again, urgently, kissing him. “Take me.”

 

The half pleading, half commanding, sexual way she said that was enough to undo him. She tightened her grip on his shoulders as he gently plunged himself into her sweet, hot and tight passage. Natasha shuddered under him. She shuddered and gasped, shutting her eyes closed, and for a moment he thought he hurt her, being a little too rough too fast. He stayed still, letting her to adjust to his size. After a very short moment she captured his lips with hers and kissed him deeply as she bucked her hips up, moving under him and making him moan into her mouth at the feeling of her, wet and tight around him.

 

And he moved inside her.

 

Slowly, in and out, he moved, losing himself to her skin, to her kisses and caresses, to the feel of her and the sounds she made as he made love to her. And she moaned and gasped, arching her back and bucking her hips, meeting his every thrust as she kept him close with legs and arms and kisses.

 

She was close. He could feel it in her trembling body and in her erratic breathing, in her tightening walls around him. He wanted to take his time, but they were both close; too close, too excited, too carried away in the dance of their joined bodies.

 

Propping himself up with both hands against the mattress, he started slow, circular movement with his hips as he drew in and out of her. Looking into her emerald eyes, blurred with love and passion, he kept moving inside her, slowly, adding just the right pressure with his hips until, finally, her entire body started shaking. Her eyes drifted close as she let out a set of deep, husky moans, placing shaking hands on his waist and keeping him there as she started climbing the wave of her orgasm.

 

Her wet, tight release around him and the sounds she made as she clung herself to him was too much. Burying his face in her neck and breathing her in, he plunged inside her one last time as Natasha’s tightening walls welcomed his own climax.

 

He slowly slid himself out of her and lied on his side of bed, panting hard, panting hard, Natasha equally as out of breath beside him. He embraced her against his chest, kissing her forehead lovingly. Natasha traced her finger on the star on his shirt.

 

“I love the underoos Let’s keep them.”

 

“One condition. I’m not wearing them anywhere besides our bedrooms.”

 

Natasha laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again @heyfrenchfreudiana for the beta.


End file.
